


This Is Pretty Much Undertale, Right?

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Right?, This is pretty much Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: Right?





	

Protagonist, the guy you can rename at will, walked down the creepy church hallway place thing, only to find Sans there.

"I guess you could say you're pretty boned!" The short!Brook knockoff joked.

The camera zoomed in on Sans and played the ba dum tss bit.

"Say the line, Bart!" Some kids said.

"You're gonna have a bad time." Sans said.

A crowd of kids crowding around a computer room's computer cheered, watching the game in Lets Play form.

And then bullet hell, the only redeeming feature of the irritatingly "Haha lol Im so random and meta pancakes kittens one piece earthbound' game's one redeeming quality, happened, and everything was acceptable, even the existence of the fat lizard anime nerd mockery stereotype bit that has only ever been funny once in the history of humanity, and that was when Simpsons did it, and ONLY when Simpsons did it.

Also Chara stabbed Sans and then jumpscared the player like a crappy FNAF OC. No, worse... like Sonic.EXE. It's that dumb and unimpressive.

Oh, and Yu Protagonistman killed his own mother and father at some point, they're goats. Don't think about that too hard. Also there's a flower that becomes cthulhu on certain routes, and a goat on others. On this route, the only route anyone ever actually played, he goes down like a bitch after you kill spoopy skeleton man and his Pinkie knockoff brother.

And yeah, that's pretty much Undertale.

Wait, I forgot to mention: Despite the crappy humour, it's a beautifully heartfelt adventure of feels and love that will take your heart and give it new holes to screw in ways you never thought possible. If enough good indie games go the "Actually good" route and throw the "Dumb gimmick fit for a week of youtubing and a life of forgetting" route away, the AAA gaming industry will lose its grip on the market. Also, this game is a hell of a lot better than Depression Quest. Anita Sarkesian deserves death for her crimes against humanity. It'd be funny if I meant games by that, but no, I'm talking about her tax fraud and creation of a cult.


End file.
